Sliders are used on visual interfaces, such as computer screens. Sliders allow a user to adjust a parameter or property on a data processing system. A slider typically includes a movable object such as a bar (or a box) that is located on a track. The slider bar can be moved along the track to adjust the parameter. The track typically represents a scale. Thus, any movement of the slider bar can be visualized relative to the scale.
Sliders frequently operate in isolation so that if plural sliders are displayed, movement of one slider bar has no affect on the others. When one parameter directly affects another parameter, it is desirable to adjust both parameters together. In the prior art, this is accomplished by providing that the motion of one slider bar controls the motion of the other, so that both slider bars can move up or down (or right or left) in unison.
However, there is no satisfactory manner in which to display partial dependencies among plural parameters. For example, a first parameter may be partially dependent upon a second parameter, wherein if the first parameter drops below a certain setting or value, then the second parameter will also drop to a lower setting. Thus, if both parameters have a scale of 1-10 and the second parameter is set to 5, moving the first parameter below 5 results in the second parameter being lowered. The setting of the first parameter is independent of the second parameter, as long as the first parameter is 5 or greater.